El Lector de Sueños
by Masked Man 2
Summary: "En el año 2791, el mundo era oscuro y frío, un páramo desolada de humo y sombra. Todos los almas y espíritus de la población habían estado apagados: nadie ya no poseía imaginación; nadie creaba, deseaba, esperaba. Nadie soñaba." Se basó en el cuento 'Nosotros, no' por José B. Adolph.
**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Escribí este cuento para mi clase de español que estoy tomando en escuela, y se basé en el cuento que se llama 'Nosotros, no' que fue escrito por José B. Adolph (la entrada era 'crea una invención;' pues, lo hice). No lo consideraba a ser 'fan fiction,' en sí mismo, ¡pero espero que lo disfrutareis, sin embargo!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo 'Nosotros, no.' También, quiero que decir que el español no es mi lengua primera; entonces, pido disculpas por algunos errores que puedan existir en este cuento.**

En el año 2791, el mundo era oscuro y frío, un páramo desolada de humo y sombra. Todos los almas y espíritus de la población habían estado apagados: nadie ya no poseía imaginación; nadie creaba, deseaba, esperaba. Nadie _soñaba._

Pues... _casi_ nadie. 200 millas subterráneas, lejos de toda la guerra y la pobreza y la miseria del mundo arriba, un hombre se sentó encorvado sobre un escritorio de hierra manchado con granitos de óxido como sangre. Su pelo, largo y enredado, colgaba enfrente de su cara demacrada, cortinas dobladas por los bordes de castaño y oro. Sus ojos, duros y brillantes como astillas de un cielo glacial, brilló febrilmente, angostados en concentración mientras él miraba fijo a su escritorio abarrotado. Sus dedos, pálidos y escuálidos, volaron sobre los herramientos y alambres y pizcas de goma y vidrio que rodaron y temblaron mientras los formaba en una máquina que existiera solamente en los valles de su mente.

Sin duda, él supo, en ese momento, que esta máquina, este lote pequeñito de metal y alambre, cambiaría el mundo eternamente. Él supo, con toda la confianza de los loco, que iría al superficie, liberándose de su exilio autoimpuesto, y veniría sobre el mundo como un Mesías segundo para enseñar a la gente, que era nada inspirada, a vivir libre y _respirar._ Supo que daría a la humanidad ese empujón final, para finalmente, _finalmente_ , crear de nuevo.

X X X

La máquina no era mucha. Se parecía como uno de aquellos móviles que eran populares casi ocho siglos antes en tamaño y forma, con un cámara y lente a lo más alto del aparato. Dos electrodos minúsculos, con puntas afiladas a los bordes, sobresalían escasamente una pulgada de la máquina, sobre el cámara: pareciendo completamente inocuos pero prometiendo alguno dolor extraño calando fuera de cada punta. Un teclado impreso con símbolos desconocidos dominaba la mayoría del cuerpo de la máquina, aparentemente invitando un dedo a empujarlo. Dos botones pequeños- uno impreso con un 'plus,' y el otro con un 'menos'- se compnía de la única otra decoración en el exterior, pero el interior era una matriz complicada de alambres soldados y cristales pequeñitos y nodos de láseres y tiras reflectivas y mucho, mucho más.

Una vuelta más de un tornillo, y el hombre se recostó, exhalando un suspiro agotado mientras se arrastraba sus manos por su pelo desordenado.

"Terminado," él murmuró, con una voz ronca y extraño de inutilidad. "Finalmente está terminado."

Lentamente, ligeramente, él recogió la máquina, agarrándola como alguien podía agarrar a un bebé mientras cojeaba, en pies silenciosos, a una esquina oscurada del cuarto. Una cama se levantó detrás de una cortina de algodón gris. Sóbrela, un hombre más joven que el inventor se tumbó atrapado en un reposo profundo, durante el cual había estada quedado por tres meses. Su cara, pálida como nieve y marfil, era hermosa en su tranquilidad y grave en su inmovilidad, y el inventor no podía ayudarse; tenía que tocar a su ángel durmiendo, solamente una vez. _Ay, hermano, hermano- al fin te sanaré. ¡Al fin!_

"Quieto, Xavi, por favor," dijo él, mirando al hombre que tenía la cara de su hermanito cariñoso con todo del amor y la tristeza del mundo brillando calvo y radiante en sus ojos. Él puso las puntas detenidamente a los sienes del hombre durmiendo, y tamborileó una secuencia de teclas en el teclado. La máquina tarareó, y una luz roja parpadeó en el cámara. Sobre el cuarto, una pantalla de una computadora grande destelló, y una voz industrializada zumbó en el fondo, un chirrido áspero.

" **Escaneando las ondas cerebrales...escaneando las ondas cerebrales….** "

Imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla: cosas nebulosas, yendo a la deriva de acá para allá sobre el superficie. Las ondas cerebrales fueron configurados de verde y plato: números, letras, notas, máquinas, caras. El hombre en la cama se crispó, sus manos subiendo y cayendo como si estaba dibujando los diseños en el aire. El inventor esperaba, contiendo el aliento, mientras los imágenes crecían más claros y detallados- mientras la mente del hombre atrapado finalmente comenzó a funcionar, a _volar_.

"¡Funciona!" el inventor gritó, tirando sus manos arriba en el aire en alegría indescriptible. "Lo hice, por fin- por Dios, ¡funciona!"

Ciertamente, la máquina funcionó. El hombre en la cama comenzó a murmurar algoritmos que podrían resolver el crecimiento de la población, y la intoxicación de la atmósfera, y cosas así; al mismo tiempo, su mente inconsciente comenzó a crear (porque los imágenes podrían estar vistos en la pantalla) dibujas y cuentos y sinfonías de tan esplendor y majestad que el inventor lloró sobre oyéndolos y viéndolos. Podría sentar nada más que orgullo- orgullo en el hecho que después de cinco siglos de opresión y censura y inhibición, él, en solamente diez años, había creado la cosa que pondría la creatividad y la inspiración de vuelta a la raza humana.

Repentinamente, sin embargo, una luz en la computadora comenzó a destellar, y un ruido que sonó sospechosamente como una sirena comenzó a atronar airadamente por el cuarto.

" **CUIDADO** ," la voz de la computadora dijo. " **SOBRECARGA. MÁQUINA HA LLEGADA A CAPACIDAD MÁXIMA."**

El hombre en la cama comenzó a crispar brutalmente, y marcas rojas y pequeñas apareció a sus sienes, marcas que se transformaron rápidamente en quemados carbonizadas y blancuzcas. Sus alaridos de agonía se rasgaron de su garganta, cien tiestos de vidrio destrozándose en el aire. El inventor corró a la computadora, hojeando teclas furiosamente mientras el pobrecito en la cama comenzó a convulsionar.

"No... _no_ …." Los imágenes en la pantalla parpadeante eran una tormenta, una revuelta, de color y ruido, chispeando con su intensidad y llenando al aire con el hedor sofocante de humo y carne ardiente. Cuando él trató de desactivar la máquina, el teclado encendió con un destello de luz blanca y calor, chamuscando sus manos y haciéndose retirar, siseando en dolor y rabia.

En un último esfuerzo desesperado, él corrió al hombre y rasgó las puntas quitado de sus sienes. Un arco de electricidad se forzó a caérlos, y mientras él se derrumbó al piso, jadeando por su aliento perdido, el hombre en la cama se sacudió, y tembló, por la última vez, y se cayó de vuelta, justo antes de la máquina, forzado afuera de su sobrecarga, explotó en una llovizna de lágrimas de metal y sueños.

X X X

En el año 2791, el mundo era oscuro y frío, un páramo desolado de humo y sombra. Todos los almas y espíritus de la población habían estado apagados, y 200 millas subterráneas, en las ruinas de un cuarto que existía en un pasado perdido a dolor, un hombre, con pelo de madera y ojos de hielo, se sentía encorvado entre el escombro, su cabeza en sus manos, llorando sobre los restos alejados de un joven que habría cambiado el mundo...si solo los sueños del inventor, que solamente quería crear visión en las masas entorpecidos, no hayan ido demasiado largo.

 **¡Dime lo que pensáis!**


End file.
